northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambrose eu Kisaragi
is and one of the main protagonists of Monsters In The Sea. Known as the , she serves as the team leader of the Monster Slayers and eventually, the Slayer Captain of Dragon Heart Guardian Army of year 2213. Character background Overview Ambrose is the leader of the team and Class-A Squad, and the captain of the Dragon Heart Guardian Army of 2213. A leader with deep integrity, Ambrose had a dark past during her childhood days. and that's the reason why she became unsociable and got mad to Minerva, and plan to defeat her. But when she went to the present-day 2013, she met AJ, Arthur, Alicia and Aurel, her new friends, and eventually, her new allies as well. With the help of them, Ambrose never felt to be alone, and she will continue to fight against the evil water aswangs. Character history Came from year 2213, Ambrose's mission is to combat and arrest Queen Minerva, the leader of the Water Aswang Empire and responsible for invading the present-day 2013 using the time portal. In order to accomplish her mission, she seek help from the Dragon Heart Guardian Army of 2013, to be led by General David Petrovsky. At first, Gen. Petrovsky refused to cooperate and he arrested Ambrose and her Class A-Squad and they put them in jail. But because of the Water Aswangs' interference upon his mission, Ambrose and the Class A-Squad escaped in jail and helped Gen. Petrovsky. Gen. Petrovsky thanked Ambrose and the Class A-Squad for defeating Minerva's water aswangs, and he ordered Ambrose by recruiting four civilian individuals to form a five-man team and save the present-day Earth against Minerva's water aswangs. Great Human-Water Aswang Battle The Water Aswangs from other time dimensions came from the present-day 2013 because of Minerva summoned them using the time portal in order to destroy and conquer the present-day Earth as the kidnapping syndicate Remnant, rhe syndicate who is responsive of kidnapping children and made them their soldiers. But Ambrose and the rest of the Monster Slayers, along with the DHGA Slayer Captains and Future Time Space Police officer from other time dimensions, joined force and attack and defeated Minerva's Water Aswangs immediately. Gangster Monster Warriors-Monster Slayers Team Up Battle When Water Aswang Empire Queen Minerva was returned back again to present-day 2013 after her temporary detained in year 2213 in order to continue her long-term journey to conquer and destroy the Earth, Ambrose, alongside with her team, attacked Minerva in order to save the lives of the Gangster Monster Warriors, who were both in danger when Minerva attempted to kill them right away. After the battle, the Gangster Monster Warriors thanked Ambrose to save them from Minerva, and Reiko Akashi/Accord Hunter invited the Monster Slayers to enter the KAHA Headquarters. And when the Monster Slayers entered the headquarters, Ambrose's teammates and Reiko's teammates were started to arguing to each other. But Ambrose and Reiko told their teammates to stop arguing to each other and instead, they told that they must focus first on their mission to defeat Minerva's Water Aswang Empire and deported back to 2213. Monsters Slayers VS. Banpaigers to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal Ambrose was portrayed by . As for Blue Slayer, her in-suit stunt double is . Notes *Ambrose was based off from Fatima Salvador and General Danilo Aragon of Aso ni San Roque. *Ambrose's actress, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, was previously portrayed several Fantasy Hero Legend characters. The previous character that she portrayed was Genesis Shirou/Blue Vampire 1 of Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger. Later, she will portray again as Nathreikka von Karthana/Mondrek 27 in 20th (18th in official) Fantasy Hero Legion Series which was marked as the FHL's 15th anniversary series. *Her childhood life is the same as A.J. Reidon/Red Slayer's childhood life, although Ambrose is A.J.'s alter ego from 23rd century. *During Case #33: Blue and Red Combined ''episode, both Ambrose and A.J. do the Blue-Red Special Firing Blast, the combo version of Slayer Cannon Buster Special Firing Blast in order to attack Water Aswang Iris. *She is the first Hero Legend who also used a weapon from her fellow teammate. In case, she used A.J.'s Slayer Sniper Gun on some occasions. *She is the second Blue Hero Warrior who is from the future, next to Aquarra van Hillford. Although ''Atlantic Force's plot setting was in the year 2033-2034, this was considered that Aquarra is the first Blue Hero Warrior who is from the future. Category:Deceased Hero Legends Category:Resurrected Hero Legends Category:Future Hero Legends Category:Monsters In The Sea Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Legend Hardcore loners Category:Fantasy Hero Legend Warriors Category:Blue Hero Warriors Category:Characters were portrayed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux